Law of Physics
by petrifiedzombielover
Summary: Luis has always been expected to be smart and go places. However, Luis is now in trouble and has been sent to a small town. He is sentenced to be mentored by an traditional Italian and her fiery granddaughter. Will love win out when all hope is lost?
1. Luis

I didn't know how I could've have ended up here. The only Mexican in a room full of angry Italians. Once again my fate was being decided for me and I couldn't stand it. However, I couldn't bring myself to look at the weathered face of Derotha Isabella Anna Campofiore and tell her I refused to live with her and her granddaughter. I refused to follow her rules and make something of myself. My brothers may have changed but, I would never.

My name is Luis Fuentes and I was born in Mexico, and raised in Chicago. My brother Alex and my mama thought I would make something better of myself. But, how could I deny the family legacy. After my brother Carlos was sent to America I was jumped in. I was now the protector and the gangbanger of my family. I knew my family was disgusted but, there was no way I could just leave was there? Besides, I would never find my Brittany or my Kiara. I was now Luis Fuentes, hardcore gangbanger and pawn of the largest Mexican gang.

A few months as a promising youngling in the ranks and I was busted with more ounces of cocaine than I could count. I was in trouble big trouble. My uncle once again borrowed money and smuggled me from the country. I wasn't sent to Colorado to live with my brothers, nor back to Chicago with most of my family. I was sent to a small town in North Carolina to live in the best halfway house in the country. The best, hell, who were they kidding. This place still had dirt roads bumpier than a teenagers face.

It was the middle of November when I arrived. The air was already chilly enough to count as early winter. Still not as cold as my town. The house, or shack so to speak was full of pierced, tattooed freaks that didn't have an ounce of streets smart that I possessed. A girl named Lana, tried to show me how much of a sex addict she was as soon as I walked through the door. I had just gotten here and I was already planning on my escape. My mentor, Mrs. Campofiore, or Derotha as she insisted on me calling her, was an older woman who had more stories in her eyes than anyone I had ever met before. The lines in her face reminded me of a map of my country. My heart dropped into my stomach as I thought of home, and my mother, alone now.

"Let me warn you now Mr. Fuentes. I may be old but, I'm not stupid and I will lay you out on your ass like I would with my own grandchildren."

I smirked, "_No apueste en ello Senora_" I replied.

"_Non spingermi il ragazzo_." She fired back in rapid Italian.

I knew I had a shocked look on my face because she walked away chuckling. She led me into a an open waiting room, that held one very sad looking girl. Her dark brown hair was unkempt and fell down in a soft wave to her shoulders. A book was open in her lap and I watched her eyes scan the words on the page. Derotha cleared her throat, waking the girl from her concentration. Her gaze met mine and I felt her dark irises swallow me whole. I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Her eyes held pain, anger, and had a bloodlust that scared even me. She was a hellcat and I felt like a mouse.

"_Chi l' perso la nonna di ragazzo_?" She spoke to her Derotha, her eyes not leaving mine.

"_I modi, Mienna, uno dei miei progetti. Lei si comporter . Ora parlare degli inglesi per il ragazzo_. " Derotha sounded as if she was scolding the girl. "Luis, this is my granddaughter Mienna."

Mienna, what an odd and yet beautiful name for her. It was exotic, yet sounded familiar. I kept my hard-ass expression, refusing to show any fear to her. I had a feeling she could use any vulnerability against me if I crossed her.

"_Hola, la chica_." I smirked, allowing myself to give a very obvious once-over.

Her eyes narrowed at me and she became more beautiful as she did so. I didn't think any expression would look horrible on her. After, staring at her for what seemed like forever Ihe noticed a patch of raised skin above her right eye. A scar, from what though? Maybe, I could find out, and maybe she would see mine. I chuckled darkly at the thought but, shut up as soon as I was shot a withering glance from Derotha.

" _un maiale. Appena inviarlo di nuovo_. " Mienna said harshly to her grandmother, Luis new it wasn't something nice.

He squared his shoulders and glared at her. "Why don't you say that in english, _perra_." he slurred.

Mienna stood, her lithe body unfolding. He watched as her tank top rose and fell with her movements, exposing the creamy skin of her stomach and hips. Her beat up shoes slapped hard on to the linoleum and she walked up to him. No emotions registered in her eyes as she was inches away from him. Her cool breath washed over him making him dizzy. She smelled like orchids, beautiful and wild.

"I said, you're a pig and we should just send you back." she hissed before walking away, her back stiff.

For once, I didn't know what to say.


	2. Mienna

I knew the moment my grandmother stormed into her office, I was in trouble. A hurricane brewed in her eyes as she sat across from me. Her gaze would have scathed a different kind of person but, never me.

"Why? Every time I bring someone new here you become belligerent." Her weathered hands rested in her lap.

If it were any other person I would have ignored them or flipped them off. However, my grandmother was the only one who took care of me when my own life went to hell. I closed my book, mentally noting my last page. Every time a new gangster, or addict waltzed in to her facility she became attached. Every last one of them gave her a spark of hope, and every time they broke my grandmother's heart.

"Because I am tired of seeing you hurt." my voice was cold, nothing could warm it anymore.

A soft sigh escaped between her lips and she leaned back. "Mienna, you forget. You were once as troubled as these children. In a way you are still in turmoil. Instead of judging them you should understand where they come from. And also where I come from. I like to help ones in need and in trouble. Just as I help you." She spoke softly.

A spark of emotion erupted in my chest before I tamped it down. She had promised never to ever mention what happened again. Every day I held her to that promise. I didn't want to understand these idiots and I refused to try. My turmoil had nothing to with drugs, or guns, or stabbing people. So why should I understand where they come from. They were not molded from the same cloth as me.

I stood, tucking my book beneath my arm. "Just don't become attached to this one." I murmured turning my back to leave.

"_Non dimenticarchi lei è_." Her voice stopped me in my tracks.

How could I ever?

I sat outside, waiting for my grandmother to finish her rounds inside before we left for home. Feeling the cold seep into my skin, I pulled my jacket tight around me. My breath fogged in front of my face. When I was younger, I always loved doing this. I always enjoyed the cold, waiting on bated breath wondering if it would snow. Bundling up so my dad would take me to the beach to watch the water. My heart panged slightly at the thought of my father. God, how I hated that man.

I pulled my knees to my chest, forcing the thoughts from my head. I stared indefinently at the moon until the sound of footsteps behind me broke my concentration. I stood, prepared to tell Jagger, the skinny white boy who was addicted to heroin, that I would not even be looking at him if it wasn't for the fact that I had to be here everyday.

"Look," my voice cut off when I spied the new boy looking at me with something like amusement on his face.

"I didn't realize you wanted me to _chica_. Although you look like you could go for some Mexican right now." He was trying to egg me on.

My arms crossed at my chest and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Maybe I am but, you are too cheap for my taste." I answered back, nearly biting back the urge to smirk.

"_Perra_." He cursed unfolding his body from underneath the roof of the porch.

"Really? Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? You're not the only one who has called me a bitch you know." I raised my eyebrow at him. At this rate we could play this game all night.

"I wonder why. You seem stone cold. How many guys tried to get you until they realized there was nothing there." His eyes glinted maliciously.

I stiffened visibly and a grin spread across his face. He knew he had hit the right button to severely piss me off. However, I didn't care enough to give him the satisfaction of a full blown fight. I wiped the emotion from my face and took a step towards him.

"How many girls tried to get you until they got tired of saying 'Is it in yet?'"

His eyes darkened and he took a step to match my own.

"Thats enough!" My grandmother's angry voice wrapped around us.

My grandmother stepped in between us giving us each a glare guaranteed to knock anyone to their knees. She pointed to Luis, "You are a guest and you will learn that this behavior is not acceptable." she turned to me, "And you damn well know better. I raised you better than that."

Luis opened his mouth to say something but, I silenced him with a death glare. Anyone that talked back to my grandmother became the victim of my anger. And I can do anything to anyone when I am angry enough.

"Fine" he murmured, turning his back to us. Before he reached the house he looked over his shoulder at me. "We will continue this later, _amante_."

God, I was beginning to hate that cocky bastard.


	3. Luis Rolling in the Deep

I stretched out across my bed my hands clasping behind my head. I was trying to figure out how that stupid girl could get under my skin. She was annoying to say the least and strangely beautiful. Wait, did I just think that? I shook my head annoyed at myself. Her skin was too pale, her hair a boring shade of brown, and a her wide innocent eyes didn't match her attitude. Not to mention her name. Mienna. It sounded like a city or something not a name for a girl. I wondered if I should mention this to her, maybe give her a new name. Something that would piss her off, like Susie, or MaryAnn. I chuckled out loud. For some reason I really liked pushing her buttons.

The sound of my door being opened made me sit up on one elbow. Lily, the sex addict who so enthusiastically greeted me when I came here, snuck inside my room and closed the door behind her. I could see her grin across the room. It was practically glow in the dark.

"What do you want?" I growled.

She sauntered from my door her fingers pulling her top over her head. "We weren't introduced properly."

I didn't say anything, just stared at her public display. Her hands went behind her back and I heard the snick of her unclasping her bra. A knowing smile crossed her face as she glanced at my pants. Its not like I could help it, I am a male after all. Her breasts bounced as she walked closer to the bed. I raised my eyebrows as if to say I was generally unimpressed. It only took a moment before she was straddling my waist her fingers tugging at my shirt. I pushed her fingers away.

Her full lips pouted but, the emotion didn't quite reach her eyes. "Come on. I'm really good." As if to prove a point her hand reached down and cupped me over my pants.

For some reason Mienna's image popped in my head, her heart shaped mouth reaching for mine. I hooked my hands underneath Lily's thighs and tossed her off me onto the floor. Shock breached her facial expression as she landed on the floor with a thud.

"You asshole!." she screamed.

My door crashed open and one of the counselors stood at the door. She shook her head as if this sight wasn't uncommon and picked up the clothes on the floor.

"Come on Lily, time for bed." she grabbed Lily under the arm and hoisted her up.

"You will be sorry you didn't fuck me!" Lily shouted as she was being led from the room.

I shook my head and rested my head on my pillow. Lily was the least of my problems right now.

When I woke up everyone was shouting that it had snowed over night. Really? A thin layer of powder on the ground is what these people call snow? I chuckled and looked outside. I guess they weren't used to the snow like I was. Back in Chicago this would have been called a rainstorm compared to the blizzards that could occur up there. I missed Chicago.

I saw Mienna leaning against a window her eyes lost on the snow. She was there but, I could tell her mind wasn't. Her hair was loose around her face, her brown eyes peeking out from under her thick hair. I smirked and snuck over to her.

"Whats up baby?" I grinned.

She turned to me her eyes narrowed in an instant. "Only in your dreams 'homeboy'." she sneered.

"If you were in my head when I was asleep that would be called a nightmare." I leaned against the window frame not hiding the fact that my eyes roved over her body.

"Pig." she muttered crossing her arms over her waist as if she was suddenly self-conscious.

I noticed a scar peeking from her sweater, crossing across her palm. I reached for it, my fingers grazing the skin before she yanked her hand away growling.

"Where'd you get that _bonita_?"

"None of your damn business. And next time you touch me I will break something very special to you." she turned her back on my stalked off, her back stiff with what I assumed was anger.

"Ignore her, she isn't great with people." Derotha walked up beside me watching her granddaughter walk away.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I rolled my eyes at the woman.

"Watch that snark boy. I may be old but, I can still give you a good swift kick in the ass." She patted my shoulder gently, her eyes shining with amusement. "Now get to group. Its time you learn how to share feelings."

"Can I share a finger?"

Her palm swatted the back of my head and she chuckled.


	4. Two Hearts

**_Hey, I know I've been gone awhile. Lots of stuff went on and I fell in a rut. But, I am out of it and will hopefully start updating more for you guys. I want to finish this before Chain Reaction comes out. So bear with me. Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them. _**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own any characters but my own. _**

* * *

**Mienna**

I was getting tired of him. Luis Fuentes. Even his name pissed me off. He walked around like he owned the damn place. I never could understand why my grandmother felt the need to help people like him. He obviously didn't care about his life so why should anyone else have to? I breathed deeply trying to calm my anger. It's not like he would be around much longer. You could see that in his eyes. He was like a caged animal waiting to get free. And she wouldn't stop him not one bit.

I stopped in front of the door my hands reaching for my jacket. I had been itching to see the snow since I had woken and found the fine dust settled on the ground. I decided against the jacket and opened the door. The cold hit me like a punch to the stomach. I didn't care it felt nice and refreshing against my skin. Quickly, I kicked off my shoes and nestled my feet into the icy powder. Sometimes my thoughts were unfathomable even to me, I just knew I needed to feel the cold. Remember what it felt like. I walked a few feet into the yard and sat down. The chill seeped through my jeans and my skin going right to my bones.

My eyes closed and I let out a sigh. My breath turned into a small cloud. I could almost get used to this. The cold felt right. I ground my palm into the snow rubbing it over the scar he had touched earlier. My scars were my business only. Every single one of them. Painful reminders of my life. Of the reason my grandmother watched me like a hawk. If I could cut the scars from my skin, I would, just so no one else would see them.

I raised my palm above my face. I opened my eyes and looked at it with disdain. "You're just not pretty like you used to be." I murmured settling back into the snow.

I closed my eyes and let the ice numb, if only for a little while.

"What the hell are you doing?"

**Luis**

The group was boring and a waste of my time. I slouched in my chair waiting for it be over. So far I had heard how Lily's issued stemmed from her abandonment issues. Jack's issue was that his mother didn't love him enough. What was my issue? Not a damn thing. I was happy with my life. I was part of a big family now. My gang looked out for me and I looked out for them. I provided for my mother now that my brothers were gone. I am a man now.

"Luis?"

I looked up as my name was spoken. The counselor looked up at me. What was her name again? Joyce or something like that? I looked up at her defiantly knowing what her question was going to be.

"Do you have anything you would like to share with the group?"

I snorted. "Nope."

Joyce? raised her eyebrow. "Nothing at all?"

I shook my head. "Not a thing."

Joyce nodded. "Well, whenever you are ready." She went on the next person before I could say something smartassed.

Damn, these people don't play. I looked out the window and waited anxiously for this to be over. I noticed Mienna walking around outside. I smirked. They thought I had problems? Hell, a therapist would have his work cut out for him. I couldn't take my eyes of her. There was something about her. Not just the fact that she was always angry and had an almost permanent sneer on her face. There were a few times, like this morning when she was looking at the snow, she let her guard down and all I saw was pain. She was beautiful in a "if you piss me off I'll chop off your dick" kind of way. Maybe, thats why I always stared at her.

I stared a few more minutes before I realized she had no jacket and no shoes. It had to be 20 degrees outside. I cursed and stood up.

"Luis?" The counselor said.

"I have to use the bathroom." I lied and walked out of the room.

I cursed Mienna underneath my breath as I hurried down the hallway to get to the front door. She was stupid. I grabbed a jacket from the coat rack on my way past. I didn't know who's it was and I didn't care. I opened the door. She was lying in the snow her eyes closed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cursed at her standing a few feet from her head.

She opened up her eyes and stared me. She didn't look angry anymore just tired. "Making a snow angel." she said drily.

"That's not how you make one, _idiota_."

She sat up giving me a glare. Now she was angry again. "_Orinare via_." She cursed at him. (Piss off.)

"I don't know what you just said and I don't care." I tossed her the jacket. "Stop being stupid and put it on."

"And what if I don't want to?" she asked petulantly.

"Then I will make you." I threatened.

We glared at eachother for what seemed like hours. She never once made a move to put on the jacket.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed.

Something flared in her eyes and she stood. "My problem? I'm not another gangbanger intent on breaking my grandmother's heart." She threw the jacket back at me. "Keep your damn jacket." She stalked off away from me and from the house. I almost left her but, she had no shoes and no jacket. The stupid chivalrous part of me that remained decided I couldn't let her leave.

"Fine, you want to be difficult." I muttered.

I caught up with her easily and grabbed her around the waist. Before she could protest I had her over my shoulder and I carried her back to the house. She sputtered.

"Put me down!" she shouted at my back.

"No."

"Dammit, put me down right now!"

"No."

I nudged the door open with my foot nearly hitting a stunned Derotha in the face.

"What in the world?" she stared at me with her grandaughter slung over my shoulder.

I nodded at her and continued to the living room. I tossed Mienna down on the floor not bothering to be gentle. She let out a gust of air like it had been knocked from her lungs. Good, that should keep her quiet for a few moments.

"Luis." Derotha said sternly shaking her head. "While I thank you for carrying my idiot granddaughter back in the house, you don't need to toss her around like a rag doll."

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly but, I really wasn't.

"Nana, you can't honestly take his side." Mienna gestured at me like I was chopped liver.

Derotha looked down her nose at her granddaughter. "I can and I do. What were you thinking going outside with no jacket and no shoes. I thought we were past all this. In fact, you promised you would stop doing these things!" Derotha raised her voice.

Mienna looked, for once, like she wanted to disappear. "I...I'm sorry."

Derotha nodded. "Luis stay with her and make sure she gets warmed up. I need to finish up some paperwork." She walked alway.

I looked over at her stunned expression and smirked. "So, want to take your clothes off or want me to start?"

* * *

**_I wrote this chapter listening to _**

**_Two Hearts-The Birthday Massacre_**

**_Pins and Needles-The Birthday Massacre_**

**_Sleepwalking-The Birthday Massacre_**

**_Note the trend here lol. _**


	5. Turning Tables

_**How's that for fast? xD This idea was nagging at me so I decided to go ahead and update already. Hope you like. (I listened to alot of Adele for this chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PC or ROA or CR. **_

**Mienna**

I stared at him blankly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tsk tsk, didn't pay much attention in health class? Body heat." He smirked, looking like a wolf who just ate little red riding hood.

"I am not taking my clothes off." My tone was as frigid as my body.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Freeze your lily white ass off. See if I care."

I stood up, brushing some of the snow from my jeans. Did I mention he really, really pisses me off. I brushed past him heading to one of the unoccupied rooms. I could use the shower that was adjoined to the room. Of course, he followed me. I opened the door and tried to close it before he could come in. He ducked under my arm.

"Why, yes just come right on in." I muttered bitterly.

He plopped down on the bed. "Any particular reason why we are here mamacita?" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, walking past him. I opened the bathroom door and pointed inside. "Shower." I smirked.

"You shouldn't. That kind of heat that fast could put your body in shock."

"I'll take my chances." I walked in a slammed the door behind me. I locked it too as an afterthought. I heard him chuckle on the other side if the door.

I turned the shower on full blast, waiting for it to get hot. Slowly I reached down and started to pull up the hem of my shirt. I felt a warm hand press against the small of my back. A shriek escaped my lips and I turned around slamming my back against the wall.

"How did you get in here?" I yelled.

"I'm a gangbanger. I have a few skills. Just as lock picking." He smirked.

"Get out." I pointed to the door.

"Now, why do I think thats not what you really want."

"Because your head has been overinflated, I'm surprised it hasn't exploded yet." I hissed at him.

He ignored me and leaned forward cornering me. My breath caught in my throat at how close he was to me. This was stupid. I shouldn't be feeling anything by his proximity. A blush colored my face an embarassing shade of pink. He smirked at my reaction to him. I silently cursed him for ever coming here. He pressed his lips to my cheek in a surprisingly tender kiss. I blinked furiously finally looking up at him. He face hovered over mine, his eyes glued to my mouth.

For once, I was at a loss for words, actions, everything. I didn't know what to do or say or hell even think. Now while he stared me like that. I almost wanted him to kiss me and get it over with. I didn't want anyone to look at me like that. Like they could see me, not the me I let everyone else see but, the girl hiding from everyone. It felt too vulnerable and too real. I swallowed nervously. It felt like hours were passing by.

Finally, he moved settling his hand on my stomach. He gripped the hem of my shirt and gently started to pull it up. I froze. No, nonononono. I smacked his hand away harder than I meant to. The moment, or whatever it was was over. He pulled back looking surprised and, for a second, hurt.

"Get out." I whispered my voice shaky.

"Mi-" He started.

"GET OUT!" I yelled shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

I braced myself against the door and slid down till I was on the floor. I could hear his breathing on the other side of the door. It sounded like he was doing the same thing I was. I was so stupid. I couldn't believe I had let my guard down so easily. I reached up and once more turned the lock. Hopefully, this time he would get the hint. I stood bracing my hands against the sink. The shower was still going. I knew I had better get in or my grandmother would yell at me for wasting water.

Carefully, I pulled my shirt above my head dropping it to the floor. I ran my hand over my stomach, over the jagged white lines that ran across my skin. The word carved into my skin, as ugly as the day as it was given. MINE.

**Luis**

I sat on the bed and waited for her. She confused me. Hell, I confused me. She was rude, and haughty, not to mention mean and I wanted to kiss her because...? See, nothing can explain why I wanted to devour her right then and there. I cradled my head in my hands and sighed. I wish I could have stayed in Mexico, or been sent to Chicago or even Colorado. As long as I was as far away from Mienna as possible. She threw me, clouded my judgement, and has threatened me on more than one occasion. I didn't, couldn't, understand my attraction to her.

I only think of one thing I could do. Fuck her. Get it over with and get over my attraction to her. I doubt she would be willing, at first. My last girlfriend didn't call me a charmer for nothing. I was positive I could get Mienna to sleep with me.

Finally, I heard the shower turn off and the lock turn. I leaned forward and settled my elbows on my knees. There was no way she was going to deny me when I was done with her. The door opened and she emerged. My mouth went dry when I saw the only thing covering her bare skin was an old towel only covering to mid-thigh. I couldn't help myself, I let my eyes rove over her legs.

She stopped when she saw me and stiffened. Without saying a word she walked past me.

"Wait, Mienna." I stood and moved to stop her.

She turned and glared at me. "No, I know what you want and it's never going to happen, ever. Just leave me alone." She walked out of the room not even sparing a backward glance.

"I wish I could." I mumbled.


	6. Someone Like You

_**Thank you guys for all the reviews. Keep em coming. xD Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the series or the characters.**_

* * *

**Luis**

"You're starting school tomorrow."

I looked up at Derotha when she said that. I had been summoned to her office thinking I had done something wrong or maybe that she was sending me home. And then I started thinking of Mienna. Her half-lidded eyes looking up at me like she wanted me and then when I touched her she practically hurled me from the bathroom. I didn't understand her, I definently didn't understand my fascination with her. Every since that incident she avoided me like I was contagious. Everytime I tried to approach her she would take off in the opposite direction. I was pulled from my reverie by those four simple words.

"What? Why?" I shook my head.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't make you finish school?" Derotha leaned back in her seat and interlaced her fingers.

"I didn't know it was a requirement." I snapped.

Derotha raised an eyebrow. "Luis is there something you want to tell me? Something about you and my granddaughter?" Her voice was insanely cool and collected.

"What do you mean." I lifted up my chin and met her gaze.

"Like why everytime you're around she runs away. When I bring you up she shuts down. Would you like to tell me what transpired between you two." She looked unfazed by my glare.

"Nothing happened, mind your own business." I sneered.

Derotha leaned forward keeping me seated with the look in her eyes. "Luis, let me explain something here. You are in my program, under my roof, your business is my business especially where it concerns Mienna. She is all I have and she is already screwed up enough. Don't play games with her. _Non_ _attraversare quella linea_."

"Will you quit speaking Italian, I don't know what the hell you're saying."

"I said don't cross that line. And if you don't know it perhaps you should learn it." She pushed a schedule across her desk for me to take. "You and Mienna have most of the same classes. She will be escorting you to every class until you are capable of doing it on your own."

"I'm not a child you don't have to talk down to me." I snatched the piece of paper.

"_Poi non agire come uno_." (Then don't act like one.)

I didn't need a translator to understand what that meant.

* * *

I was up at the crack of dawn, waiting outside in the cold for Mienna to pick me up. I would have gladly walked and somehow not made it to school but, Derotha insisted I get a ride with Mienna to and from school. Something about not trusting me. So here I was, shivering my _pelotas_ off waiting for the elusive girl. The sound of a machine coughing and dying a slow painful death made me look to my left. I bit back a laugh at what pulled up in front of me. An old purple bug with peeling paint and rust sputtered to a stop in front of me. I saw Mienna inside gripping the steering wheel tightly. She didn't look happy to see me at all.

I walked up and opened the door. We both winced at the high-pitched screeching noise the hinges made. I slid into the passanger seat and slammed the door shut behind me. She made a face.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength." I flexed my arms winking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You break my car you're fixing it."

"Is that what this is? Looks like a pile of scrap metal to me."

She shot me a dirty look. "You don't have ride in it. I was all for you walking."

"You know, I get the feeling you really don't like me."

"Gee, you think?" She shifted gears and started to drive.

I looked around noting all the dents and cracks in her dashboard. A metal spring was sticking through the upholstery and, unfortunantely, was sticking itself in my ass cheek. I shifted uncomfortably trying to get away from it. I saw her bite back a smile. I was almost positive she did it on purpose.

"This car really is a piece of shit." I sighed deciding there was no getting away from the metal spring.

She shrugged. "Can't afford to fix it, I'm not made of money."

"Maybe you just need a good mechanic." I hinted.

"Like I would really let you touch my car, you'd probably steal something.

I stiffened, "Because I'm mexican?"

"No, because you're you and I don't trust you."

"How is anyone supposed to earn that trust if you don't let anyone near you."

She looked over at me. "Are you saying you want to earn my trust." She mocked me.

"No, I'm saying stop acting like a cold-hearted bitch because you're not."

"And how would you know that?" She snarled.

"Because the look in your eyes when I had you pinned, you wanted me to kiss you. Real bad. In fact, I think you still do."

She pulled over and put the car in park. "Get out." Her voice was like steel.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be around you anymore. Get out and walk. Back where you came from would be preferable."

"And what if I told you no?" I smirked.

She turned around in her seat and glared at me. "Get out, Luis. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from."

"That's not nice."

"It's not supposed to be, now go."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

I could tell from her face she was getting frustrated and really angry. Also, I had to admit I enjoyed pressing her various buttons. I smirked and that must have really pushed her because she cocked back her fist and swung at me. Her punch surprised me and my jaw. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over the gear shift into my lap. I pinned her wrists behind her back so she was pressed against my chest her legs splayed over the drivers seat.

"You really shouldn't punch me." I warned.

"Why? Because you're a big bad gangbanger."

"No, because I have the upperhand and can do something that would really piss you off." I grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, and whats that asshole?"

"This." I used my free hand to cup her chin and I pressed my lips to hers.

She tried to pull back but, I had a firm enough grip on her. Despite the fact that she always pursed them into a thin line, her lips were full and soft. Gently, I used my mouth to pry hers open. She resisted at first but, after what seemed like enternity, she parted her lips. I took full advantage and kissed her heatedly. Even though I was supposed to have the upper hand the way she kissed me back made me dizzy. It was as if I had opened the dam and I didn't want to close it again. Finally, I released her hands and she pulled back into the driver's seat. We stared at eachother a few long seconds our breathing labored. Without saying anything to me she turned away and started the car.

I fiddled with the radio to drown out the silence but, she pushed my hand away.

"I don't like music." She said quietly like she was afraid someone would overhear her.

I looked over at her. "You don't like music?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

I leaned back in my seat. "So, you hate music, act like bitch, and kiss like a pornstar. What else should I know about you."

She pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. "Look Luis, what you're doing is cute. But, I'm damaged goods. Find someone else." She grabbed her backpack from the back seat and stepped out of the car. Without waiting for me she started walking towards the front doors. I got out and stood by the car.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to taking me to class?" I yelled across the parking lot.

She turned for a brief moment and smiled. "Nope, I'm sure you can find it on your own." She turned back around and walked in the building.

I slammed the door and sighed. Damn. This was not going to be easy.


	7. The World Outside

_**Chapter seven. I'm enjoying this writing kick I'm on. Aren't you? xD **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own**_

* * *

**Mienna**

I should have slapped him, or punched him. I should have done anything else but, kiss him back. That kiss wouldn't get out of my head. It was supposed to mean nothing, just him showing off but, it didn't feel that way. The way he pressed his lips against mine-no, I was going to stop thinking about it starting now. I set down my backpack and slid into my usual seat in the back corner.

I sighed heavily and looked around. Everyone was divided into their cliques. I used to be a part of one. That is until I told all my friends to leave me the fuck alone and they listened. Sometimes I would pass them in the hall and they would try to say something to me but, I would run away. Story of my life. Running away was my answer to everything and so far it hadn't failed me.

The final bell ran through the school and students started to shuffle in. I smiled when I realized Luis wasn't among them. Either he was late or he took off. I preffered the latter. I pulled out my notebook flipping open to a clean sheet. The teacher started to drone on about slopes and I tuned her out. I couldn't stand math. After a few minutes I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Luis standing in the doorway. Every girl gasped when they saw him. I rolled my eyes, typical. For some reason though, I felt a little jealous. I bit back that emotion and ignored him.

"And you must be Luis Fuentes." The teacher looked him over. "Right, take the empty seat beside Mienna."

Really? I almost protested but, the look the Mrs. Jones gave me made me close my mouth. My grandmother must've gotten to her. I loved her but, sometimes she got on my nerves. I heard Luis chuckled and he slid into the seat next to me.

"Hey baby." He winked at me.

Instantly, I heard everyone whispering.

Why would he call her that?

Omg, are they dating?

No way he is too good looking for that.

I gritted my teeth, damn him. I tried to fight the urge to get up and punch him but, then again I didn't want him to kiss me again. I looked up and saw Alissa, my old best friend, gaze at me questioningly. She looked hurt like I would date a guy before trying to re-establish our friendship. I shook my head. She offered me a small smile and turned in her seat.

"Leave me alone." I hissed at him so no one would hear.

"But, I'm having too much fun." He chuckled.

I shook my head and scooted as far away from him as my seat would allow. He smirked and slouched back in his seat. He knew he was getting underneath my skin and he was enjoying every second of it. For most of the period I was sitting on the chair with half my ass hanging off trying to ignore his not so subtle glances at me. Five minutes before period ended a piece of paper landed on my desk. I made a face and flicked it off my desk which sadly was a big mistake. Mrs. Jones turned around just in time to see it.

"Mienna, this isn't grade school we don't pass notes. Now please bring it up and read it to the class."

I gaped but, she was no nonsense. Grumbling underneath my breath I stood and grabbed the note from the floor. I stood beside her and faced the class. My throat closed when I saw all of them staring at me their smiles malicious. I licked my lips nervously and unfolded the note.

"Well come on, I don't have all day."

I flushed a deep red. "Um...I can't read this." I murmured to her.

"Of course you can. You took the time to pass it you can read it."

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard the familiar taste of copper filled my mouth. Luis was looking up at me grinning at my expression. Everyone's face started to blur until I saw the same eyes and the same face on everyone. I swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening not here. I felt myself start to panic, my breathing becoming labored.

"what the hell is wrong with her?" Someone muttered.

I flung the note down on the ground and took off between the desks. I shoved all my wait into the door and almost fell into the hallway. Distantly, I heard my teacher calling after me but, I kept going. I pushed open the bathroom door. Thankfully it was empty. I sat down in one of the corners trying to get myself back under control.

"Mienna?"

I looked up to see Luis standing in the girl's bathroom looking unsure about what to do.

"Get out."

"No."

"Please, just go. Besides this is a girl's bathroom." I pulled my knees to my chest feeling the panic in my chest lessen.

He crouched down beside me. "It was just some stupid note. No need have a fit about it."

"Shut up you idiot." Someone said from the door.

Alissa walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. She grabbed my wrists and placed them on the back of my head. "Now breath." She ordered. She looked over at Luis. "You must be real hard up to follow a girl into the bathroom." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her best friend."

If I wasn't trying so hard to breath I would have choked at what she said. After the way I treated her she still called herself my best friend. Damn, now I felt like shit.

"So she has friends." He smirked.

"Of course she does. Quite a few of them are waiting to kick your ass." She smirked right back.

"Oh no, I get the glory of kicking his ass." I spoke up.

Alissa let go of my wrists and I slumped back against the wall.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better." I confirmed.

"So what did that note say anyways?"

I blushed and mumbled. "Nothing."

"I was asking her if she knew a place where we would sneak off to after class so I could kiss her some more." Luis grinned.

Alissa shook her head. "Idiot."

"What can I say. Its my calling." He retorted.

We all listened as the bell went off. Alissa held her hand out to help me up. "Come on lets get your stuff."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Liss."

Luis followed us back to the classroom. "So since we have the next class I should walk with you ladies."

Alissa rolled her eyes. "We can't get away from you can we?"

"Not if you ran." He chuckled.

I would give him a reason to run. He would have to run from me.


End file.
